


Sunflowers and White Carnations

by buoyantsaturn



Series: Yellow Tulips and White Daisies [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Bianca, M/M, bed sharing, theyre both the big spoon and its a little bit of a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: a short fic of an early morning between a couple of dorks





	Sunflowers and White Carnations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkrockuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockuke/gifts).



> i remembered that i had this one tiny addition to this au already written so i figured,,,, why not???? and since manya has made her love for flower shop aus known,,,,,, here it is????
> 
> also the flowers in the title have basically nothing to do with the story but like sunflowers mean warmth and happiness and white carnations are pure love and innocence

Will had asked Nico to move in with him about a month ago, and while Nico had been pretty excited, he didn’t actually start bringing his stuff over to Will’s for a few weeks. Slowly, more and more of Nico’s things began to accumulate in Will’s living room, his bedroom, his kitchen. Nico gradually began spending the night at Will’s more and more often as his things were moved from one apartment to the other.

Will was really starting to get used to sleeping in the same bed as another person, too. He liked falling asleep and waking up with a person in his arms - that person being such a beautiful boy made the whole thing better. He loved the feeling of holding another person close to him as he fell asleep.

Nico felt the same way. 

In fact, Nico felt  _ so strongly _ in the same way that it became a problem. 

Despite his smaller frame, Nico very much prefered to be the big spoon. He loved being wrapped up in Will’s arms, don’t get him wrong, but sleeping that way made him feel trapped. 

So nighttimes for the two became almost like unconscious wrestling matches.

They would go to sleep at night on opposite sides of the bed, but, more often than not, one would wake up in the morning, wrapped in the other’s limbs. Nico was known for trying to fight his way out of Will’s grasp in the middle of the night, whereas Will would wake up and not be able to fall asleep until he was freed. 

Some mornings were bigger problems than others, especially depending on who happened to be the little spoon that night. For example, whenever Nico fought his way to being the big spoon, Will would wake up with the Italian plastered to his back, legs tangled under the sheets, Nico’s grip so strong that Will couldn’t possibly escape. Of course, mornings like these happened to fall on days when Will and Nico both had early mornings.

Will would struggle to get out of Nico’s hold, but nothing could guarantee his escape.

“Nico,” Will whispered on one of these particular mornings. “Nico, you need to get up. The shop opens in half an hour.”

Nico hummed, tightening his hold on his boyfriend and rubbing his cheek against Will’s back. 

“C’mon, Bianca’s gonna be mad if you’re late again,” Will told him. “She might pull a mom move and make you move back in with her.”

“She can’t tell me what to do,” Nico mumbled, trying to press himself impossibly closer.

Will rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “If you don’t let go, I’m gonna roll over on top of you.”

“But you’re so  _ warm," _  Nico complained.

“You know where else it’s warm?” Will started. “The flower shop.”

“Warmer here.”

“Alright, you asked for it,” Will warned before starting to tip backwards toward his boyfriend. Nico was forced to let go in order to push Will back and prevent him from crushing him, which only allowed Will’s escape. 

Nico pouted, burrowing further into the sheets as Will stood over him. “You’re so mean.”

“You’re so  _ late," _  Will shot back. He moved to open his dresser, pulling out clothes for the day. “If you beat me out the door, I’ll meet you somewhere for lunch.”

“Fine,” Nico said, sitting up. “On one condition.” He reached out until Will moved closer, and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss.

"What's the condition?" Will mumbled against Nico's lips.

"That was it, I just wanted a kiss," Nico answered, and shoved Will back so he could jump out of bed.  _"Now_ it's a race."

**Author's Note:**

> full truth i dont think i planned on posting this ever but,,,,, here it is now so i hope you liked it!!! thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
